


Come Closer

by Foxxoul



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:41:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27932488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxxoul/pseuds/Foxxoul
Summary: Neil and Andrew get off together
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Comments: 4
Kudos: 123





	Come Closer

**Author's Note:**

> How I've been writing so long and still suck at titling I have no idea.

Andrew didn’t raise his head as the door opened, but Neil hadn’t expected him to. He dropped his bag by the door and kicked his shoes off, eyes never leaving his… Andrew. The sound of the lock sliding into place finally tore his eyes from the TV, only long enough to check that Neil was alone. There was no reason to. The only person he really brought over was Kevin, and they always entered mid-conversation. His eyes went back to the screen for a moment as he reached for the remote to turn it off. Neil stood in front of him.

“You didn’t have to do that.” Neil said. Andrew only hummed in response as his eyes scoured over Neil’s body. “I’m fine. Andrew.” Andrew finally looked up to meet his gaze. “I left when my wrist started to hurt, okay? Kevin took over.” Andrew snorted.

“You might have to take tomorrow off, then.”

“Kevin’s gotten better.” Neil retorted. Andrew just shook his head, but the way he kept quiet showed Neil that he had won. Andrew stared at Neil for a moment before he closed his legs and patted his thighs. Neil obediently straddled his lap and looped his arms around the back of Andrew’s neck. 

“Yes or no?” Andrew asked, and Neil was suddenly very aware of the hardness that pressed against him. 

Neil let out a breathless “Yes”, before he leaned forward and connected their lips. Andrew was fast to push his tongue inside, faster even to grab Neil’s hips and pull him closer. Neil moaned into his mouth as Andrew grinded him down. Neil threaded his fingers through Andrew’s hair and tugged his head gently to the side. He moved his lips down to nip at Andrew’s jaw, then lower to suck on his neck.

“Neil.” Andrew growled, a warning, though there was no heat behind it. Neil glanced up at him.

“Where?” Neil asked. 

Andrew was quiet for a moment as he thought, before he finally said “Waist up”, then, after another moment of thought, “Pants off.”

Neil hopped off and stripped down as quickly as he could, glancing up as he saw Andrew pull his sweats down to his thigh. He bit his lip and looked away, knowing Andrew wouldn’t appreciate him staring when he had marked his lower body off limits. He hesitated a moment, not sure if it was okay for him to sit back down. Before he could consider any longer, Andrew looked up at him and tilted his head.

“Yes or no?” Neil didn’t know what he was specifically asking, but he didn’t care. He would do anything Andrew wanted. He wanted to. He said a quick yes and climbed back on Andrew’s lap, kneeling above him so they weren’t touching. Andrew grabbed his hips and roughly tugged him down. He raised a hand to his lips and spit on his fingers, then lowered it to take them both in hand. Neil bit his lip and forced his hips to stay still. He felt Andrew’s heavy gaze on his face, but ignored it in favor of watching Andrew stroke their cocks together. 

“Andrew—” Neil started, voice shaky, but Andrew took his free hand and grabbed the side of his face to pull him down into a fierce kiss. Neil placed a hand on his neck and the other on his shoulder, grounding himself so he wouldn’t fuck himself into Andrew’s hand. He licked the seam of Andrew’s lips. Andrew answered his request by opening his mouth and pulling his head closer. Neil moaned as Andrew sucked his bottom lip and rubbed their tongues together. A gasp slipped through as Andrew sped up and Neil’s hands balled into fists. Andrew released his grip on Neil’s hair. Neil fell forward, grabbing the back of the couch with the hand that was on Andrew’s neck and hiding his face in his elbow. 

“That good?” Andrew asked. It was meant to be a jab, but Neil heard the shaking of his breath, showing that he was feeling the same. “Fuck with the rythym I’ve made and I’ll kill you.” Neil took that as the invitation it was and started to move his hips along with Andrew’s hand. The extra friction caused them both to take in a sharp breath. Neil felt heat start to pool up in his gut and his hips stuttered. Andrew let out a low growl that Neil didn’t believe for a second. Neil raised his head and cupped Andrew’s cheek, biting his lip as he forced himself to look into Andrew’s eyes.

“I—”

“Yeah.” Andrew breathed, and pulled their lips together. Neil mumbled something against him. His hips stuttered as he came in Andrew’s hand. Andrew didn’t slow, bringing himself to orgasm a moment later, before finally dropping his hand. 

Neil slid off Andrew’s lap, dropping onto the floor and falling down on his back. His eyes slipped shut as he worked to catch his breath. Once he did, he propped himself up on his elbows. He tilted his head as he studied Andrew, unsurprised to find himself tucked back into his pants and sitting calmly, watching Neil with a blank gaze. His eyes flickered over to where Neil’s shirt lay. Neil tossed it over to him and watched as he wiped the mess on his hand off. He kept his gaze on Neil, silent.

Finally, he cocked his head to the side. “Come here.” Neil pushed himself to his knees and crawled onto the cushion beside Andrew. Andrew pulled him onto his lap and shifted so he was on his back and Neil was laying between his legs with his head resting on Andrew’s chest. 

“What were you watching?”Neil asked as Andrew reached for the back of the couch and tugged a blanket down over their bodies.

“Exy.” Andrew answered and Neil started to sit up to look at him but Andrew tapped the back of his head to keep him down. “Don’t.” He waited a moment to make sure Neil would keep his mouth shut, then dropped his hand on Neil’s head. He twined his fingers through Neil’s hair and tugged gently. Neil sighed and shut his eyes, nuzzling his cheek against Andrew’s chest. The TV turned on, and the sound went on a moment later. Andrew had muted it before, not needing the sound, but he knew Neil loved the roar of the crowds. 

“Thank you.” 

“Shut up.” Andrew said. Neil hummed and looked at the screen. It wasn’t a new game. Neil recognized the jersey’s. Two of the teams they would be playing in the next few weeks. A smile tugged at the corner of his mouth. Andrew tugged a clump of hair in warning. “I hate you.”

“You’re a bad liar.”

Another tug. “One-hundred three percent.”

“Mhm.” 


End file.
